A kyuubi,a cherry blossom, and a samurai equals
by Naomi Iori
Summary: Naruto is and outkast orphan with no friends sakura is a pretty girl with a large forehead and divoring parents sasuke is a kid in a crazy house because of his brother what happens when they cross paths?
1. Chapter 1

Summary- naruto is orphan, school trouble maker with no friends with a love for ramen. Sakura is a pretty girl with a large forehead who has plenty of friends but parents who are going through a divorce which is slowly tearing her apart. Sasuke is a cold bastard who's in the crazy house because his brother who killed his parents framed him. When all 3 of them meet by fate and is forced to see each other more than a daily basis they would have imagined that they would become friends sharing their own problems.

Notes- naruto is 16 sakura is 15 and sasuke is 17 predictable right? Kakashi is well 29 and now I'll leave you hanging on the ages of the rest

Personal notes and rambles- no im not quitting falling then life goes on I just want to get away from the romance area. Form a couple I don't support at the least...maybe I might add some naruhina for molly and mild leesaku and you know me I cant stand seeing sasuke with anyone really but...well I wont tell you for the sake of me.

* * *

Naruto at the least hates Mondays. Who in the world doesn't hate Mondays. Do you know what Monday means? It means a day you have to get up from extra sleep to go to work or school and listen to people you don't want to and do work you REALLY don't want to do. But that's the life of a human well some people. Iruka, his favorite teacher, constantly reminded him about how lucky and privileged he was to be able to go to school when there were people in Africa who would cry a lake to be able to get an education. With that said he HAS to go to school.

He gets up in the morning eats ramen or maybe some toast or juice nothing too much and gets dressed and ready to go to school. Nothing more nothing less he was doing what he had to and that's that! There's nothing for him to really look foward to in going to school. He has no friends. He doesn't know why. If anything he's cuter than all the boys at school! Yellow dandelion hair and pretty blue eyes. Maybe it was his birthmark. It made him look like a fox looking like whiskers and all...naw it couldn't be it I mean its just birthmarks they don't make him look ugly or anything.

Maybe it was because he played pranks on people. People who aren't even close to him for that matter. Yeah that had to be it. Or maybe how he could get super loud. But that's a good thing people listen to you when your loud. If you whisper they'd be like "huh?" or "Speak up!" and you never get your point across by whispering! Or maybe it just might be his love for ramen. He loved ramen because it was the first treat anyone ever gave him. He didn't always love ramen. It was when he was 8 and iruka wanted to give him something nice on his birthday so he treated him to some ichiraku ramen it was awesome! So he cherished that day by loving ramen.

No it wasn't any of those things. People can see his bright smile and his gold heart. They cant see my loneliness and hurt. But I wont cry about it nor complain. Because now I think I know. Its because I have no parents they think im different from them. Wild and stupid...what can I really say to justify the way I feel? If there were the right words it wouldn't matter. They wouldn't listen. No matter how high I raise my voice or how much attention I get to them. It would all mean the same...

* * *

Sakura had a long day at school today and decided to go with her friends Ino, Tenten, and temari to do some actual shopping. That was they're favorite past time. She stop in the busy streets of konoha and looked at the window looking at the dummies. "Oh. You like that red dress sakura?" tenten asks. Its not really the dress im looking at but herself. Her reflection. When she looks at her reflection she sees it as a reflection of everything she is. She has long pink hair which she was trying to outgrow Ino with and beautiful green eyes. But like everyone when there comes beauty there comes a fault.

Her forehead is larger than others so she sees that as a curse for being so shallow when she was younger. She remember being so shy and timid and then ino gave her confidence then she tried to be better than her. Hurting people in the process like that one time that still scars her, she told that one cute boy that he was annoying when he confessed his crush for her. What was his name? She remembers deep blue eyes filled with tears when she told him he was annoying...he played so many..pranks...

She felt so guilty now and this is her punishment. But who cares beauty is on the inside right? Another curse is her parents divorce. Its hard. She never had a problem with school to tell you the truth she loves school. Homework is easy and sometimes hard but shes smart she can remember a lot and even tutors for extra credit. She goes shopping and tutor because she just wants to be away from home that's it.

When she shops she usual gets cute things like lotion or a brush or clothes or something nice. You know something most normal girls get. But lately she been getting romance mangas like kare kano and kodacha they all just make her so happy. She wont have anyone take this small happiness away from her. Not even her parents. "Sakura!" ino yelled. "huh?" she asked. "Where are you at candy land? I've been trying to get you out of the daze forever!" ino complained. "Hey you 2 calm down" tenten said hearing the argument. "Yeah, speaking of candy there a candy store right over there I want to go in I have a major sweet tooth and if I don't get a lollipop or SOMETHING!" Temari pointed out crossing the street. Sakura giggled.

* * *

Sasuke looked out the window of his room. Another day another attempt to do suicide. Kakashi wouldn't let him though. The ass. Then some big shot guy named asuma started talking to him about making healthy choices and taking care of himself the hypocrite was smoking for Petes sake! Did he think the cigarette was invisible or something! He was going insane here. The food was crap and the people were giving him a headache. He just gave up on life. Then his brother has to come time to time. He hated his brother. And his brother knows that yet he still comes. Talking to him. About what? he doesn't know nor care. Why should he? Its his fault why he's here. His fault why sasuke happiness just went away his fault why..his mom and dad are dead...

He's been here ever since he was 8. Some woman named kurenai was nice to him she gave him candy and talked to him about why he was there. He pretended to understand. But he didn't. Why should he? Its his brothers fault why he was here. Soon enough kakashi was assigned to him. He's had him for a long time so he trust him but that doesn't mean he wants to get close to him. Nobody is worth trusting not even family. That's the hard lesson sasuke had learned on his own.

* * *

Hey! Anyways I'm playing kingdom hearts 2 and its awwwwsooooommmme! WOAH! So cool! Anyways r and r k? 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- naruto is orphan, school trouble maker with no friends with a love for ramen. Sakura is a pretty girl with a large forehead who has plenty of friends but parents who are going through a divorce which is slowly tearing her apart. Sasuke is a cold bastard who's in the crazy house because his brother who killed his parents framed him. When all 3 of them meet by fate and is forced to see each other more than a daily basis they would have imagined that they would become friends sharing their own problems.

Notes- I'm gonna add hinata and mostly the rest of them don't worry. Also im making konoha half of what you'd expect in japan and half of what you'd expect in america! Ok? If you've read naruto arc 2 then you know how hinata looks like with long hair. Shannaro! I think thats how inner sakura says it.

Personal notes and rambles- um...nothing here.

* * *

Ah yes the dreaded community service day naruto hated so much. He made sure to get to school early so he wouldn't get a sucky job. TOO BAD. All the good ones were taken. How did that happen!

Hm...the crazy house. Fine whatever he signed that quickly and made his way to the cafeteria. Soon after sakura met way to the board. "SHANNARO! IM LATE!" she screamed. A crazy house? Whatever anything but zoo sanitary! She signed it then ran to the girls bathroom where her friends were at.

"Ha!" the boisterous temari yelled who has her short whispy blond hair down. "I got the best! And what did YOU get ino?" "The elder house.." ino ,who had her hair in two pigtails than the usual ponytail ,scowled. "Common temari we all know you come here super early its expected" Tenten who had her hair in two braids exclaimed. "What about you sakura?" Ino asked.

"Well" sakura started looking at her reflection in the mirror. She straightened her short black shirt and black coat. Then put the schools pin on her coat's pocket then made sure her white collared shirt was ok underneath. Her uniform was set. She started putting on her red ribbon ino gave her for her birthday. Ino out of all her friends was her best friend.

"I woke up late because my alarm was broken and I HAD to eat breakfast so I got a poptart then I used my bike to get to school but my watch was jacked up so-" "Yeah yeah what did you get!" Temari snapped. "The crazy house..." muttered sakura. The three friend looked at each other. Great.

Just the a loser group came in as temari called it. Sakura could recall all of them. First one was Tayuya. She was a red head bombshell who was a thug she always wore the skirt long and always wore a hat to school. She was bad news. She was in orochimarus gang. The next one was Kin a girl with long black hair held at the end by some white ribbon with dark brown eyes. She wore the uniform right but she was in orochimarus group too.

Then there was the surprising one. Hinata. She had long black hair and weird white eyes. The girl was soft spoken and timid but kin and tayuya took a liking to her so they always protected her from bullies and everything. "What?" tayuya demanded from temari. "What? Nobodies staring at you."Temari snapped back. "If nobody counts as you." Tayuya smart mouthed. "You're the nobodies there you-" but temari was interupted by sakura. "Temari lets not do this today." "Um..I agree tayuya-san" hinata said while twiddling with her fingers.

"Tch" tayuya and temari said while getting out of each others sight. Oh boy. Those two were sworn rivals after some incident nobody knows about but kin, temari, and tayuya. Kin was there.

"What will it be naruto?" the cafeteria guy asked. "Ramen!" naruto said wanting a yummy breakfast. The guy gave naruto a instant ramen cup and a water bottle. "Thanks!" naruto starts putting the water in the ramen while walking to the microwave. "Naruto! What did I tell you about eating ramen in the morning!" a certain voice scolded. "But iruka-sensei im in a rush!" naruto replied back. Which really. Was a lie. "Fine fine. But you better be in good shape for a surprise test!" Iruka says making his way to his classroom"

Oh well. Atleast it isnt a surprise to him anymore. He steadily got out his textbook trying study while eating ramen at the same time.

Another day another person trying to force him to eat. Sasuke was blocking out any voices. "Sasuke" said a annoyed voice. "I know you hear me. Why did you bite the assistant? She'd severely bleeding." Said Kakashi. Like sasuke cared. Maybe it will teach her to not treat him like a baby what was this a day care? Whatever. "Sasuke its that time of year again. Students will be looking after you."

"Goodie fresh meat." Sasuke said sarcasticly . "Sasuke damnit I'm not playing. I will warn them about you but you have to play your part too." Sasuke made Tch sound before looking out the window. This was going to be something.

* * *

Yeah slow and short update. If you've ever read naruto arc 2 you see hinata with long hair. Ims till debating wether to cut it or not. Eh. R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary- naruto is orphan, school trouble maker with no friends with a love for ramen. Sakura is a pretty girl with a large forehead who has plenty of friends but parents who are going through a divorce which is slowly tearing her apart. Sasuke is a cold bastard who's in the crazy house because his brother who killed his parents framed him. When all 3 of them meet by fate and is forced to see each other more than a daily basis they would have imagined that they would become friends sharing their own problems.

Notes- ha. One person says sasuke is freaking them out another one says he's funny. I think it's a mix. Anyways I don't have much to say at the moment. So keep reading…

Personal notes and rambles- if anybody has a couple for an idea for the story im all ears. I like suggestions.

* * *

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" yelled a loud scream from a room. "Shut up and pick up my fork dobe…." Sasuke replied calmly to the blonde haired boy who he had just nicked. Naruto growled ever since he got here sasuke had been treating him like dirt and glaring at him and calling him dobe. He got treating at school for pete sake! Almost makes him want to cry but he couldn't cry infront of sasuke. That bastard.

Naruto had heard footsteps and prayed it was kakashi. Nope. It was the beautiful sakura. Not that he was complaining. He had formed a crush on her on the little time they've talked to each other. "What's going on?" she asked noticing the fork on the floor, but not narutos bruise on his cheek. "Um naruto. No offense but you kinda suck at feeding." Naruto blushed. "I…uh..I!"

Sasuke, obviously into the conversation noticed the red tint on the blond and got an idea. "I want my fork NARUTO." He complained. "Ah, sasuke! Would you like me to feed you instead?" sakura asked while blushing. Sasuke was pratically laughing at narutos mouth while it was hanging down 3 stories. "Its better than this dobe."

Naruto made his hands into shaking fist. "I won't let him win sakura's heart" naruto thought watching the feeding. Sasuke , smirking his trademark smirk. How did this happen? Well I guess it started afterschool.

"Ah! I'm going to be late!" the vibrant blond yelled while running through people constantly getting stared at either out of anger or confusion. When the blonde had finally reached the crazy house as he called it there was already a girl a there. "Uh hi! Am I late?" "Only by a little." Naruto smiled. This girl was nice.

"There you two are" said a man with silver crazy hair. He looked lazy. "I'm Instructor kakashi. Normally you kids would be taking care of everyone but this time we only need assistance with sasuke." "Sasuke?" the girl asked. "Yes. He's your age." Was all the instructor said before walking away. Me and the girl just decided to follow. We were soon led to a room.

"Sasuke. This is Sakura and Naruto. Treat them right" he said warningly which didn't give naruto a good feeling in his stomach. "Hn." Was all the so called sasuke said as kakashi left. "U-um! Hello!" sakura said bowing down. Naruto would see the blush on her face. "Hmph." Naruto said crossing his arms.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow to naruto's behavior; it was certainly annoying that was for sure. Kakashi came back with some food all of the sudden. "Here sasuke. There people are here so I'll know if you ate it or threw it out the window understand? Sakura please follow me." He said as him and sakura made their way out. "Uh…so how are you doing?" naruto asked.

"That's none of your business…." Sasuke simply replied reaching towards the fork only to have it hit the floor. Naruto instantly picked it up and held it out for sasuke only for sasuke the slap it out of his hand and back on the floor in return. "What's was that for?" "Did I ASK you to pick it up dobe? Im crazy not reatarded. Now you can pick it up"

"Your kidding me!" naruto yelled. "You don't have a choice." Naruto mumbled inaudible things while picking up the fork. "Here!" he proclaimed while handing it to sasuke. Only to have sasuke throw it on the floor. "its been on the floor, like im actually going to use it now."

Naruto growled while picking it up and going to the kitchen to get a new one. "Stupid sasuke acts like he's the king of England." He threw the fork in the sink then got a new one. "Hm…this one might not be clean." He got a devilish smirk on his face and spit on the fork then whipped it off with a napkin. "Take that sasuke!" he said to himself as he made his way back to the room to give it to him once more.

* * *

I guess that's how this happened. Naruto thought to himself. Whats his problem? What did I do to him? Then naruto remembered what he did to the fork and started snickering to himself making sasuke very mad. "Whats so funny naruto?" sakura asked. "Nothing!" he replied.

* * *

Ok that's it for now! Yeah I know sucky. 


	4. Chapter 4

Summary- naruto is orphan, school trouble maker with no friends with a love for ramen. Sakura is a pretty girl with a large forehead who has plenty of friends but parents who are going through a divorce which is slowly tearing her apart. Sasuke is a cold bastard who's in the crazy house because his brother who killed his parents framed him. When all 3 of them meet by fate and is forced to see each other more than a daily basis they would have imagined that they would become friends sharing their own problems.

Notes- Evil sasuke and unlucky naruto in this chapter!

* * *

It made naruto very happy that his germs was in sasuke and he hope he got sick! wait then would that mean he'd have to take care of sasuke? sick sasuke is probably worse than regular sasuke! Sasuke on the other hand wasnt happy that he was stuck with a love sick pink haired girl and a annoying blonde. He admit the blond was fun to tease now and then but other than that.

Its not like he had anything relatively good about him. His orange jacket made his eyes want to bleed,he was too loud, he looked ignorant, he WAS ignorant, and he still didnt shut up even after all this time. "Why do i have to watch over you?" naruto complained after sakura was called to help kakashi with something. "I mean its not like your suicidal and your going to jump out a window!...are you?"

"NO moron..." sasuke said annoyed of the questions. "Good! then i'll just walk around-" "Here? are you crazy? fine have fun" sasuke said on that note which kinda creeped naruto out. "What do you mean by that?" naruto dared ask. "Nothing. have a nice stroll. and hopefully you make it back"

"Stop it!" naruto said very loudly. "Stop yelling" sasuke mused. "What's going on?" sakura said while coming in. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks trying to figure out what the other was going to say to embaress them. "Ah nothing- were just talking sakura-chan" naruto replied. sasuke who was apparently satisfied with that answer just looked out the window. "I think its my turn to take care of sasuke now naruto!"

Naruto could have sworn he had 20 more minutes but he wasnt complaining. "Ok! bye guys-" "Wait" sasuke said. He didnt really want to be put with sakura. who knew what weird questions she would ask and he already felt like this was a test of patience. "Naruto has 30 more minutes."

"Oh" sakura said bluntly "I guess i'll wait then." with that she walked off. "Wait no! sakura! dangit sasuke! i wanted to get away from you! and you added ten more minutes!"

"No i didnt." "Yes you did i should know i check my watch every 5 minutes!" "Oh..." sasuke said looking at the watch as if it was hard to see. "You mean that thing that looks like it was from a cereal box." "what!? take that back! iruka sensei gave this to me for my 14th birthday! and it was from macy's so there!" naruto said while sticking out his toungue.

Sasuke couldnt help but to feel a bit of jealousy in narutos last statement. _So he has people who actually care about him. what a idiot.._. he thought bitterly. Apparently sasuke had been to busy thinking to notice naruto next to him yelling something. probably defending the watch he had.

"Naruto" "h-huh?" naruto asked as he was disrupted from his yelling. With him shocked sasuke took the watch, which was easy to take seeing how it almost slipped off narutos lanky wrist, and hung it outside the open window. "No! please dont!" naruto said in distress, he loved that watch it was the most expensive thing he owned, not only that but iruka gave that too him! the item was as precious as the person it was from...

Sasuke who looked shocked that a watch would make naruto be so pleading, maybe it had sentimental value, either ways it could come in use for good blackmail. "Listen" sasuke started to the angry slash panicy naruto "I'm keeping this watch for personal reasons. tell anybody about it and it takes a three story flight, just do as i say and i'll give it back unharmed understand?"

That last tone was like..a threat! naruto glared at sasuke it was like hell's kitchen without the kitchen sasuke was pure evil! using other peoples emotions for entertainment, what did sakura see in him!? "Yes..." he muttered. Sasuke then gave his trademark smirk and hide it in his pillow cover. "Now you can make 25 more minutes pass by and clean the room."

"But its clean!" naruto protested which was replied back with a warning glare. "Fine..." he said in defeat as he went to the closet to get out cleaning suppiles.

* * *

ok in next chapter there will be more of what sakuras doing 


	5. Chapter 5

Summary- Naruto is an orphan, school trouble maker with no friends with a love for ramen

Summary- Naruto is an orphan, school trouble maker with no friends with a love for ramen. Sakura is a pretty girl with a large forehead who has plenty of friends but parents who are going through a divorce, which is slowly tearing her apart. Sasuke is a cold bastard who's in the crazy house because his brother, who killed his parents, framed him. When all 3 of them meet by fate and is forced to see each other more than a daily basis they would have imagined that they would become friends sharing their own problems

Personal notes: I'm really sorry for the super long delay, I won't lie, it's been a while but I'm putting my hands to use now, for good hopefully, I don't want to be consumed by laziness and guilt about being a person who won't update because I hate those types. This one is more popular than my near you I have no alibi so 2nd to be updated it is. Please bare with me

* * *

Sakura watched as the man named Kakashi briefly started a conversation with a beautiful woman with bright red lipstick and black curly hair. "I see." She stated as she glanced towards Sakura. "And you must be Sakura. I'm Kurenai" Sakura smiled. "Yes, it's very nice to meet you." "So who will she be supervising?"

"Oh, the usual" was Kakashi's curt reply that caused a frown to grace Kurenai's face. "Kakashi I thought the decision to have students take care of Sasuke was taken away on account of last time." _Last time? _Sakura thought aware.

"Yeah well, I'm making sure this year nothing will happen." Kurenai didn't seem convinced one bit. Sakura knew this wasn't exactly the place for her to be getting a crush at but she had no idea the patient she was going to be helping was going to be as attractive as Sasuke. It caught her off guard.

But something in Sakura's mind told her that Sasuke wasn't too fond of her, she just kept convincing herself that she had to show him she was a genuine person. She decided the first way to show that was to be on her best behavior, the next thing she wanted to do was to make Sasuke lunch everyday. She was personally shown the lunches here, it was as bad as a jail or hospital lunch.

She wanted to do as much as she could for Sasuke, and hopefully get to know him more. When she put her mind to it she could be determined.

"So…Can I-"

"No"

Naruto huffed. He didn't even get to ask his question despite Sasuke probably knowing what it was already. All he wanted was his watch back but in this rate he doubted he'd be getting it back anytime soon. He resumed dusting a clean table with his duster. Before he could try to start up a conversation again Kakashi came in with Sakura and some other woman. "Naruto this is Kurenai, Sasuke I'm sure you remember her." Kakashi added noticing Sasuke glaring at her.

"Hello" She said trying to ignore the glares she was getting to the best of her ability. _Finally a nice person _Naruto had decided. "Hi! I'm Naruto"

Kurenai couldn't help but to smile at the boys brightness, and yet a part of her worried about his well being, being around Sasuke and all. Sasuke wasn't a bad kid or anything, just a bit……misguided if that was the word. He's definitely lost all hope on life. She remembered the first time she met Sasuke. He was just a cute little 8 year old, confused and innocent. She had tried to her best of ability to explain the situation he was in to him but she just couldn't.

"How are you and Sasuke getting along?" she asked Naruto noticing the duster in his hand. Naruto who had almost forgotten the item was in his hand hid it behind his back and nervously stated. "Uh…we're…." Naruto couldn't find the right words to say, if he told the truth he could say bye bye to his watch, but he didn't want to boost Sasuke's annoying ego either!

"We're best friends, isn't that right Naruto?" "Huh??" Naruto asked with disbelief in his voice. Everybody else was just as surprised, and it was plain to see Kakashi and Kurenai weren't convinced at all. "Oh..I'm really surprised…"

"Really now? Goody…" Sakura smiled but in her mind she couldn't be more jealous. "Well if that's the case then I shouldn't expect any annoying behavior from the two of you right?" Kakashi asked. Before Naruto could object Sasuke spoke up. "Definitely"

This was going to be a fun ordeal, but apparently Naruto didn't get the intention behind it, and was completely skeptical. "Well anyways, it's Sakura's turn now Naruto." Kakashi informed. _Finally_ Naruto thought happily, but it was short lived as he remembered his watch was still in the possession of the grimacing Sasuke. "Wait I-" "You'll have more time tomorrow, come on I need to show you around and show you the basics." Naruto groaned as Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

* * *

2 out of 3 stories updated. I've got some ways to go. This was short i know but i'll make the next one longer


End file.
